


Sunny Christmas

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alter ending tags-, Death, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, It’s December you know what that means, M/M, christmas fics!, nice and wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: “I wonder if Christmas is nearing,” Kirito wonders aloud.“Christmas?” Eugeo questions.Kirito turns his head to stare at Eugeo in complete shock. “You don’t know what Christmas is?!”Or rather-Eugeo doesn’t know what Christmas is, and it’s up to Kirito to teach him
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Sunny Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a whole quest just to find out whether Eugeo and Kirio’s shared room had a fireplace or not. In the end I actually found a screenshot that has what looks to be a fireplace in the background, so hah!

It was a chilling morning, or would be if there wasn’t a nice fire inside. The two friends were enjoying their free day in a comfortable silence. Eugeo, reading a book on... something (Kirito wasn’t sure what exactly), and Kirito, who was taking a nap until just a few minutes ago and was now glancing out the window.

“Eugeo look! The first snow!” Kirito exclaims, his inner child awakening as he gazes excitedly through the window, now speckled with a few white snowflakes.

Marking the page with a bookmark he put on the table beside him, Eugeo puts the book down beside him. He stands up and walks over next to Kirito to also gaze out the window for a brief moment, before turning to look at Kirito’s excited face.

“It seems so,” Eugeo replies, more amused of the boy beside him.

“I wonder if Christmas is nearing,” Kirito wonders aloud, eyes still trained to the snowy outside.

“Christmas?”

Kirito turns his head (faster then he probably should’ve) to stare at Eugeo in complete shock. “You don’t know what Christmas is?!”

“N-no? Is it a winter event of sorts?”

“To think that they don’t celebrate Christmas here...” Kirito whispers in disbelief to himself. “Alright then, it’s decided, we’ll celebrate Christmas together!” Kirito grabs Eugeo’s hand in excitement (‘There is that inner child again’ Eugeo thinks).

“Huh?”

Letting go of Eugeo’s hands, Kirito walks to the front of the back of the couch, and turns around (dramatically). “Let me explain, Christmas is a time when friends and family get together and share gifts and feasts together! And at night, when everyone is asleep, a guy name Santa comes and delivers gifts to all the good children of the world!”

“Wh-What? A guy just breaks into people’s houses and delivers gifts??”

“Eheh... It’s just a story parents like to tell their children, it’s not real of course.”

“Oh thank goodness... But, where did you learn about all of this from? Are some of your memories finally coming back!?”

“Err... It’s just one of those things that stayed in my memory I guess, eheheh...” Kirito (somewhat) lies. “But what do you say? Willing to spend it together with me?”

Eugeo puts his right hand to his chin as if thinking on it for a little, until agreeing with, “Sure! Sounds like fun, but when exactly will we celebrate it?”

“Well we have to get gifts for each other to exchange... so maybe in the free day after the next?”

Eugeo nods, “That sounds like a good idea! But, what kind of a gift am I supposed to get you?”

“Hm, any gift you think I’d like! I’m not too picky.”

“O-okay, I’ll do my best!”

“Now then, I’m starving, how about we get something to eat?”

“Always thinking about food, how typical,” Eugeo laughs at Kirito’s consistency.

The meal passes in a comfortable silence, both boys already thinking about what gifts they’d like to give one another.

— The Next Free Day —

Eugeo walks out of his room to find the living room not in the state he left it the previous night. As he walks toward the center of the room he looks around at what all has changed. Multicolored lights line the walls, 2 stockings in blue and black hang from the lit fireplace, and a small tree covered in ornaments that can be found on top of the coffee table. Alongside the decorations is a Kirito, who is currently trying put some greenery on the windowsill.

“What is all of this?” Eugeo asks, it’s already strange to see Kirito up before him, but for Kirito to have done all this that early in the morning?

Kirito finishes up with the finishing touches (the greenery) and turns around to look at Eugeo, a bright smile on his face. “Christmas decorations!”

“You did this all by yourself!?” Utter shock obvious on Eugeo’s face.

“Yep! I wanted to make sure you’d have the full Christmas experience, so while I was out last night I surprisingly found some items that fit the season!”

Without saying anymore words, Eugeo walks over to Kirito. Eugeo raises his hand and pats Kirito’s head, earning him a small “H-huh?” from the subjected boy. “I’m very happy,” Eugeo says, smiling his signature blinding smile.

‘Christmas may be held in the cold season when there’s lots of snow, but it seems my Christmas will be full of sunshine with the help of the wonderful boy in front of me,’ Kirito thinks to himself, blushing a bit from the attention his partner is gifting him. “Hey come on, it’s not time for gifts yet!” Kirito (reluctantly) removes Eugeo’s hand to hold it in both of his own.

This time it was Eugeo’s turn to blush, sure it was warm inside with the fireplace, but Eugeo was sure that Kirito’s hand was warmer then anything he’d felt before. “W-well speaking of gifts, don’t we have some to go find?”

Kirito removes his hands from Eugeo’s, “Yep! I already have a pretty good idea so I’m going to go ahead, don’t follow me!” With that Kirito opens the window and jumps out before Eugeo can stop him.

“W-wait! Your coat!” Eugeo tries to yell to him, but the other is already gone. ‘Jeez, sometimes he gets too excited and forgets common human knowledge.’ Eugeo thinks smiling a bit, despite his flaws, Kirito really is quite endearing when he’s so excited like this.

The rest of the day is spent with the two boys searching town for the best Christmas gift for the other, there is one point where they cross paths and Eugeo finally gives Kirito the coat that he ended up regretted not bringing.

‘The snow is finally starting to stick, we might have a white Christmas on our hands!’ Kirito thinks excitedly, walking through the market.

— The Next Free Day, Christmas Day —

“Euuugeoooo!~” Kirito calls from outside his friend’s bedroom door.

Just waking up, Eugeo slowly sits up and runs his eyes, ‘Just what is that boy doing being up so early...’

“It’s Christmas! Hurry up and get up!”

‘Ah, that explained it, it’s finally Christmas!’ And just like that Eugeo is more awake then he had been mere seconds ago. Quickly getting up and making sure he looks presentable, he grabs the bag of Kirito’s gifts and walks into the living room.

In the living room he finds Kirito sitting on the couch humming to himself with a cup of tea. ‘He really is just like a little kid,’ Eugeo thinks smiling. “Ah you’re finally up!” Kirito says putting the cup down to pick up the bag that was positioned just by his legs. “Merry Christmas Eugeo!”

Eugeo sits down next to Kirito and looks at the set up on the coffee table. Alongside the tree are two cups of tea, one being the one Kirito was just sipping, and some slightly burnt cookies, ‘Kirito was never the best at baking was he.’

“So who goes first!” Kirito asks, his enthusiasm showing no signs of lessening.

“I can if that’s okay.”

Kirito nods and puts his bag back down, this time on the side of the couch away from Eugeo. Eugeo first takes out an item packaged in a brown bag. “Is... is that what I think it is!” Kirito hurries up to grab it.

“Uh uh uh,” Eugeo tuts pulling the bag away from Kirito’s reach, “Let me.” Using the fire element, Eugeo carefully heats up the bag alongside the item inside. Once the bag (and the item inside) are lightly toasted, Eugeo then unwraps the bag. What he pulls out is a pastry that has a mint flavor to it.

“I was right! The new item at the bakery we regular!” Kirito takes it, quickly taking a bite and enjoys with stars in his eyes. “It’s amazing!”

“I knew you’d like it.” Eugeo watches as Kirito continues eating his pastry until he suddenly stops and looks at Eugeo.

“Do you want a bite?”

“Huh? But... it’s your present.”

“Yea, but everything tastes better when you share,” Kirito holds the half eaten pastry up to Eugeo, “Here! Take a bite!”

Hesitantly, Eugeo does as he’s told, taking a small bite from Kirito’s present. After Eugeo swallows he looks to find Kirito looking in his direction with anticipation for something. “It was really good!” Eugeo replies to Kirito’s silent question. Smiling at the answer, Kirito then proceeds to finish off the pastry in a speed that was much too rushed for Eugeo’s taste (what a mom).

“Alright! My turn!” Kirito begins, already going into his bag.

“Wait but I have another-“ before Eugeo could finish, Kirito already shoved his gift into Eugeo’s hands.

Carefully tearing open the packaging not wanting to leave a bunch of scraps, Eugeo unwraps the gift to find a new book. But not just any book, a book that Eugeo had actually wanted for quite awhile. “How did you know?” Eugeo asks looking up to a smug Kirito.

“I always noticed you’d stare at it through the shop window when we passed through town, I figured you must’ve really wanted it.”

“Thank you,” Eugeo says, smiling brightly. Eugeo then follows up with setting the book down in front of him to hug Kirito.

As much as he’d love to continue hugging Eugeo, Kirito gently pushes him back, “Don’t thank me just yet, I have another gift too!”

“S-so do I!”

“How about we present them at the same time.”

They both nod, they turn to their respective bags to dig out their last presents. Kirito counts down and then they both turn around. Funny enough, both hold a small jewelry box in their hands. Noticing the glaring similarity between the two’s gifts, the two friends laugh at this outcome.

“So what’s I’m your box?” Kirito asks.

Eugeo opens it up to showcase a bracelet. On the bracelet is a smooth black crystal that seems to shine even despite it’s dark color. “It... reminded me of you...” Eugeo says, a bit flustered.

“What a concept ‘cause...” Kirito opens up his box. In it is a fairly similar bracelet, but this time the crystal is an emerald.

“Why an emerald?”

“It reminded me of your eyes, if hit with the right light, they shine a beautiful green. Just like emeralds!” Kirito says brightly. At this Eugeo blushes even more, ‘How could Kirito say such embarrassing things with such ease,’ he thinks.

The two take turns putting the bracelets on each other. “They’re like a sign of our friendship!” Kirito points out.

“In that case I’ll never take it off!” Eugeo replies.

The two spend the rest of the free day enjoying each others’ presence. ‘A day for friends and family...’ Eugeo recites in his mind, ‘If I could spend every Christmas by Kirito’s side, I think I’d be forever happy.’

☀︎ The End  ☀︎


	2. Alter Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gone...
> 
> He wasn’t going to come back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to write this either, my friend convinced me and I regret it

What was Kirito supposed to do in this moment. He could barely see straight with the tears streaking down his face. His best friend, no, the sun in his sky, the light of his life, was fading.

“Kirito... Stay... cool...”

He was gone.

He wasn’t going to come back.

With shaky hands, Kirito clutches the bracelet on Eugeo’s limp wrist, and takes it off. Kirito then takes off his own, to put onto Eugeo’s now bare wrist.

“I’ll always be with you,” Kirito chokes out. He then puts Eugeo’s bracelet on his own wrist, “And I’ll never forget you.”

Holding Eugeo’s quickly cooling hand in both of his, Kirito whispers, “I love you.”

And still to this day, Kirito has never once taken off the emerald bracelet, and never will.

— The End —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY CAUSE IM NOT

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my completely self indulgent Yujikiri fic
> 
> Now about the second chapter  
> Don’t read it if you want to just enjoy a fluffy Christmas story
> 
> You’ve been warned


End file.
